And i will try to fix you
by Ally-Jones
Summary: Als Hermine merkt, dass etwas mit Draco nicht stimmt, kann sie ihr Helfersyndrom einfach nicht unterdrücken. 8es Jahr *OS*


And i will try to fix you...

Es war Hermines achtes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nach dem Krieg war allen Schülern, die zu Zeiten des Krieges im siebten Jahr gewesen waren, angeboten worden, ihr letztes Jahr zu widerholen. Nicht viele machten das. Viele konnten die Schule einfach nicht mehr sehen, nach allem, was passiert war. Da es nur noch wenige waren, waren sie alle in der gleichen Klasse, um die Stundenpläne weniger kompliziert zu machen. Ausser Hermine gab es kein Gryffindormädchen im achten Jahr und bei den Jungs noch Harry, Ron und Neville. Von de Ravenclaws nur Cho, Luna und ein drei Jungs die sie nicht kannte, von den Hufflepuffs kannte sie niemanden und von den Slytherins Blaise, Pansy und Daphne. Und nur ehemaliger Todesser: Draco Malfoy. Das war definitiv das, was Hermine am meisten erstaunte.

Zuerst hatte sie den Grund überhaupt nicht verstanden. Oder besser gesagt, hatte sie ihn einfach nicht gewusst. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso er zurückgekommen ist.", hatte sie eines Mittags zu Cho gesagt und in Dracos Richtung genickt. „Ich glaube, es ist, weil seine Eltern „Den Kuss" bekommen haben.", hatte Cho geantwortet. Da hatte sie es zu verstehen begonnen, trotzdem verstand sie es bis heute nicht ganz. Er hatte im Krieg auf der falschen Seite gestanden. Hätte sie so einen schweren Verrat begangen, würde sie sich nie wieder blicken lassen. Aber sie brauchte es ja auch nicht zu verstehen. Hatte sie zumindest gedacht. Bis zu jenem Tag:

Draco war nach dem Mittagessen nicht zur Zaubertrankstunde erschienen. Das kam Hermine doch sehr merkwürdig vor, denn Draco fehlte nie in Zaubertränke. Was ihr auch sehr merkwürdig vorkam war, dass die Hufflepuffs die ganze Zeit irgendwas tuschelten und lachten. Als Draco dann zu Verwandlung auch nicht erschien und die Hufflepuffs mit ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten nicht aufhörten, wurde Hermines Misstrauen einfach zu gross. „Wisst ihr zufällig, wo Draco ist?", fragte sie an die Hufflepuffs gewandt. „Was interessierst du dich für den?", fragte Ron, der neben ihr sass, abfällig, „und seit wann nennst du ihn Draco?" Das fragte sich Hermine zwar plötzlich selbst, ignorierte ihn aber. Auf ihre Frage hin begannen die Hufflepuffs nur noch lauter zu lachen und einer von ihnen sagte: „Wenn er dir so wichtig ist, kannst du ihn ja suchen." „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte sie wütend. „Was interessiert es dich?", versuchte sich Ron erneut bemerkbar zu machen. „Jetzt halt doch mal die Klappe!", schnauzte Hermine ihn an. Ron schaute verwirrt zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ron hat Recht.", sagte der Hufflepuff, „Was interessierst du dich überhaupt für einen Todesser. Mit ihm kann man sowieso machen, was man will. Schliesslich ist er nicht auf unserer Seite." „Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht und ging dann einfach aus dem Zimmer.

Sie konnte sie Hufflepuffs ja schon verstehen. Im Krieg waren viele gestorben und sie brauchten einen verantwortlichen. Aber doch nicht jemand, der noch ein Kind gewesen war, als alles angefangen hatte. Es machte sie so wütend! Für alle anderen konnte der Krieg einfach nicht vorbei sein, sie mussten immer weiter kämpfen. Sie wollte Draco wirklich suchen. Aber wie findet man jemanden in einem riesigen Schloss? Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Sie lief einfach mal ratlos den Gang entlang Richtung Treppe, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte. Es kam aus dem Jungs-Klo, an dem sie gerade vorbei ging und klang, als würde jemand weinen. Nach kurzem Überlegen ging sie auf die Tür zu und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. Sie hoffte gerade so sehr, Draco nicht gleich zu finden, denn wenn sie Draco weinend auf dem Jungs-Klo finden würde, wie sollte sie dann reagieren?

Ihre Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht. Er sass an die Wand gelehnt da, die Beine angewinkelt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sie macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. „Draco?", sagte sie so leise, dass man es gerade knapp im Umkreis von 2 Metern hören konnte. Da sie nur noch etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand, hörte er sie, stand schlagartig auf und wischte sich hastig mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Das war natürlich völlig sinnlos. „Was machst du hier? Das ist kein Mädchen-Klo!", sagte er wütend. „Ich weiss.", erwiderte sie gelassen, „Ich hab dich gesucht und hab dich weinen gehört, also schrei mich ja nicht an." „Tut mir leid." Seine Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört oder hatte sich Draco Malfoy wirklich bei ihr entschuldigt? Es musste ihm ja echt schlecht gehen.

Sie überwand den Abstand, den noch zwischen ihnen lag und berührte mit der Hand seinen Oberarm. Zu ihrer grossen Überraschung stiess er sie nicht weg, sondern schaute ihr in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war immer noch tränenverschmiert und seine Augen waren gerötet. „Was haben sie gemacht?", fragte sie sanft. Es war ihr plötzlich egal, was in der Vergangenheit alles zwischen ihnen passiert war, für sie war er einfach jemand, dem sie helfen musste. „Nichts, was ich nicht verdient hätte.", erwiderte er und schloss kurz die Augen, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Du weisst aber schon, dass du es nicht verdient hast, dass sie sich für Dinge bestrafen, zu denen du erzogen wurdest, oder?" Er senkte den Kopf. „Sieh mich an.", forderte sie und drückte mit der Hand leicht sein Kinn hoch.

„Meine Mutter hat mich nicht dazu erzogen.", begann er wieder, „ich hätte besser auf sie gehört, als auf meinen Vater. An dem Abend, als mein Vater mir erklärt hatte, dass Muggelstämmige weniger wert sind, ist sie später zu mir gekommen und hat mir gesagt, ich solle nicht auf ihn hören. Habe ich aber. Nicht weil ich dachte, es wäre richtig, sondern weil ich dachte, es würde mich stärker machen, weniger verwundbar." „Du hast das also nie wirklich so gemeint, wenn du es gesagt hast?", fragte sie verwundert. „Nein, genau wie all die anderen Dinge. Und Harry hatte im vierten Jahr Recht, als er gesagt hat, ich sei armselig. Das bin ich wirklich. Ich kann nicht einmal für meine Meinungen einstehen. Und jetzt bin ich mein Leben lang ein Anhänger Voldemorts."

Unwillkürlich schaute sie seinen linken Unterarm an. Sie sah sofort, dass er dort blutete. Ohne viel zu überlegen nahm sie seine Hand und zog seinen Ärmel hoch. „Nicht!", sagte er und versuchte, ihr seine Hand zu entreissen, aber sie liess nicht los. Was sie sah, schockierte sie zutiefst. Sie sah das dunkle Mal, wie sie es kannte, aber da war noch etwas: Es war überall mit Schnitten durchzogen. Sie wendete ihren Blick davon ab und schaute ihn wieder an. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment wieder weinen. „Warum?", war das Einzige, was sie zu fragen wusste. „Ich will es nicht!", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich wollte es nie. Weil sie es auch nicht wollte.", fügt er hinzu. Sie wusste, dass er seine Mutter meinte. „Du könntest dich dabei ernsthaft verletzen.", sagte sie besorgt. „Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Vielleicht sieht man es irgendwann nicht mehr und dann hören sie endlich auf, mich auf der anderen Seite zu sehen." Er konnte seine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann wider zu weinen. Sofort legte Hermine die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Er legte ihr haltsuchen die Arme und die Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Ein paar Minuten weinte er in ihren Armen, während sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, lösten sie sich langsam voneinander. Sie blieb aber trotzdem nah bei ihm stehen und hatte die Hände nun auf seine Oberarme gelegt. Er wirkte auf sie so schwach und sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. „Tut mir leid.", sagte er. Schon zum zweiten Mal hatte er sich jetzt bei ihr entschuldigt. Jetzt konnte sie echt nichts mehr aus der Fassung bringen. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, wir haben alle unsere schwachen Momente.", sagte und strick ihm tröstend über den Arm.

„Hermine, seit wann bist du nett zu mir?", fragte er. „Seit du auch nett zu mir bist." „Du hast aber zuerst damit angefangen." Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein, jetzt musste er wirklich auch noch diskutieren! Andererseits war ihr das tausend Mal lieber, als wenn er sich die ganze Zeit entschuldigte. „Ich bin eben besser im nett sein als du, da wäre es doch unfair, von dir zu verlangen, den Anfang zu machen." Diese Aussage brachte ihn tatsächlich zum Lachen. Sie war ja so froh, ihn wieder lachen zu sehen.

„Wasch dir das Gesicht und dann schaffen wir es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", wies sie ihn an. „Du kannst das doch sowieso schon alles." „Ja, du aber umso weniger, also beeil dich.", erwiderte sie grinsend. Er verdrehte die Augen und tat dann, was sie ihm sagte. Als sie ihn so beobachtete, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht so leicht sein würde, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde. Denn sie hasste es, ihn weinen zu sehen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später Hand in Hand die noch leeren Gänge entlanggingen, sagte er plötzlich: „Hermine?" „Hm?" „Danke." Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wofür er sich bedankte, aber sie ging davon aus, dass er einfach alles meinte, was sie heute getan hatte. „Nicht dafür.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und drückte seine Hand.

-

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! Schon mal danke im Voraus :D :*


End file.
